User blog:Purple22777/iWanna Marry Your Daughter-Seddie Songfic
This is my first Seddie songfic. Please enjoy! :) Oh! and iGoodbye nor Sam and Cat happened here. Sir, I'm a bit nervous About being here today Still not real sure what I'm going to say So bear with me please if I take up too much of your time.. This is it, 22-year old Freddie benson thought as he stood in front of Jeremy Puckett's large house. Turned out, while he was missing nearly 18 years of his daughters' lives, he hit it big in Las Vegas. Jeremy and Sam as well as Melanie reconnected when Melanie found out where he was. Freddie knocked on Jeremy's door nervously, anticipating his girlfriend's father's appearance. Jeremy finally opened the door and his warm smile greeted Freddie. "Freddie, m'boy! What brings you here? Is Sam alright?" Freddie could see the worry in his eyes. Yes, he missed nearly 18 years of Sam's life, but she is still his daughter. Nothing will change that. See in this box is a ring for your oldest, She's my everything and all that I know is It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side.. "Can I come in, sir?" Freddie asked. "Of course, of course." Jeremy said as he ushered him to the dining room. Jeremy's gun (yes, it's legal, not all Pucketts have unregistered guns) was lying on the clean table. He grabbed it and told Freddie to sit down. "So, sir, you know how Sam and I are dating.. And well.. I.." Freddie couldn't find the right words so he just showed it. On a small, purple box was a silver ring, with a big diamond, and 2 other small diamonds beside it. Jeremy was thouroughly surprised. He knew that they have been dating for 3 years, but that was just.. Woah.. Cause very soon I'm hoping that I Can marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die.. Seeing his maybe-soon-to-be-father-in-law, he said the speech he's been rehearsing for the past 3 weeks. "I love Sam. I really do. I want her to be the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. I'd give her the best care I can give her.. I'm gonna marry your princess And make her my queen She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen I can't wait to smile as she walks down the aisle On the arm of her father On the day that I marry your daughter ".. She's still gonna be your little girl, you know that sir." Freddie said, looking at the older man's eyes, which were threatening to spill. Pull yourself together Jeremy Puckett. ''Jeremy thought, ''You are NOT going to cry because one of your princesses is about to become a queen. Especially in front of the Benson kid.. She's been here every step since the day that we met I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left So don't you worry about me ever treating her bad ".. When we first met, sir, we were 5 years old. She was in the sandbox, drawing circles with a stick. I remeber that day clearly, I approached her and said, "Why aren't you with somebody else?" then she said "You don't need to know anything, dork" we just argued back and forth until she finally gave in. She said that her mom has been locking herself up in her room and her sister has been crying. So she came here to think..." I've got most of my vows done so far So bring on the better or worse And 'til death do us part There's no doubt in my mind, i'ts time I'm ready to start I swear to you with all of my heart.. ".. And if you're thinking, about the time I had a "crush" on Carly Shay? Our best friend? Well, it's long gone. It was just a childhood crush. I had so many experiences with Sam, more than anyone, to be honest. If I wrote it all in my vows, it would take almost more than 2 hours for my part of the vows.." I'm gonna marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen She'll be the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen I can't wait to smile As she walks down the aisle on tha arm of her father On the day that I marry your daughter ".. Sir, if you give me permission to propose to her, I swear to you, I will be the happiest man alive. I really think that we can do this. We are both doing really well in our jobs, and I can't wait to tell her that I'll love her for the rest of my life..." The first time I saw her I swear I knew that I'd say I do.. ".. Mr. Puckett, when we first started dating, I knew already that I wanted her to be a part of my life forever. When we broke up, it crashed my heart. But I wanted to give her what she wanted, so we broke up. But when we got back together again, I was on cloud 9..." I'm gonna marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah I'm gonna marry your princess and make her my queen She'll be the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen I can't wait to smile As she walks down the aisle on tha arm of her father On the day that I marry your daughter "Freddie Benson, do you swear with all of your soul, heart and mind to take care of my daughter, in any way possible?" Deep down, Jeremy trusted Freddie. Of course, with the Puckett pride, he never let it show. "Of course sir." Freddie answered confidently, not even terrified that Jeremy's gun was pointed at him. "Then, you may marry my daughter, Sam." "OH MY GOSH GUYS!! CARLY, MEL, WENDY! WAKE UP!!!" "Sam we love you and all but why in the world would you wake us up in 3 in the morning? Besides, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Freddie?" Wendy asked groggily. "Sam, you're my sister and all but WHY? I need my beauty sleep, Nicholas asked me out. We're going on a date on Sunday." Melanie replied. "Saaammm... WHY?" Carly said, her brunnette hair all over her face. "Fine, then I guess you'll just have to plan my wedding later." "WAIT, WHAT??!!!" came out of the brunnette, other blonde, and redhead's mouths "Let me see it!" "OH MY GOSH!" "He finally asked you?" "When's the date?" filled the apartment. "We've got no time to lose! Melanie, find the wedding magazines, Wendy, get all the contacts you have for weddings. I'll get all we need to stay awake." Carly ordered. Like the faithful friends they were, Wendy and Melanie obeyed. "So Sam, when do you want the wedding?" "Carls, can we not do this now? It's 3 AM!" "Just answer it and I'll let you sleep." "Well, today's January 3.. Hmm, I guess-Wait. Isn't Freddie supposed to have a say in this? He IS the groom, Carlotta." Sam rolled her eyes. "I guess you're right. Alright put him on speaker." Carly sighed. After a few rings, Freddie picked up. "Hey Princess Puckett." "Hey sweetie, listen, since Carlotta here won't leave me alone until we have a date for the wedding, what dates do you have available?" "I've been thinking about that.. Why don't we have it on August 13?" "Hhhmm.. Let me check.. Carly?" "Sounds perfect. I'll check in on Wendy to see if it's okay." Carly rushed out of the room. "Sounds like you're gonna have fun there, sweetie." Sam could almost see Freddie smirk on the other line. "Yeah, watch it Freddifur. That's why until the wedding, I will be sleeping over there most of the time." "Sssuurrree...." Freddie yawned. "Night baby. Love you." "Love you too." They hung up. Oh my gosh, look at my 3 best friends have a go at my wedding. ''Sam thought as she saw her twin and best friends organize her wedding. "Sam! They said they're okay for the date!" Wendy smiled. Sam smiled back in response. She was too tired. "Sam what scheme do you like? Lavender and white? Purple and gold? Blue and silver?..." Melanie ranted on and on. ''Just when I thought I could sleep.. "I'll just ask Freducation later, okay Mel? He's part of this too." "Fine. Just get back to sleep." Melanie sighed. "Sam! Would you rather it be on a beach or in a church?" Carly asked. "Carly.. I thought when I answered your question I could get some sleep." "Fine..." At the moment she was just glad to have some sleep. Oh the chizz, if they're this crazy for my wedding, what if it's gonna be theirs? ''Sam suddenly thought. ''Oh well, I'm gonna be with Freddie by that time anyway. ''Sam smiled at the thought, looking one last time for the night at her beautiful engagement ring, she finally slept, dreaming about soon becoming Mrs. Samantha Benson. '''So? what did you guys think? Lame, suckish, awesome, okay, great? Please let me know :)' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts